1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport device and a transport method, which transport a medium from an upstream side in a transport direction to a downstream side. Also, the invention relates to a recording apparatus which carries out recording on the medium that is transported by the transport device.
2. Related Art
One example of a recording apparatus which is provided with a recording section that carries out recording with respect to a medium that is transported in a transport direction is described in JP-A-8-91658. That recording apparatus is provided with a transport device which feeds a long sheet (medium) wound on a shaft member while rotating the shaft member. In such a transport device, a plurality of rollers which are disposed along the transport direction, a cutting section having a cutter which is disposed further downstream than the recording section in the transport direction, and a baffle which is disposed further downstream in the transport direction than the cutting section are provided.
In the recording apparatus having a sheet cutting function in this manner, a process is performed where a portion (hereinafter also referred to as a “recorded portion”) of the long sheet on which recording has been carried out is cut. Specifically, in a case where the recorded portion has moved up downstream in the transport direction further than the cutting section, the recorded portion is nipped by the baffle after transport of the sheet is temporarily stopped. The cutting section is driven in this state, whereby the recorded portion is cut from the long sheet. Thereafter, the transport of the sheet is restarted after nipping of the recorded portion by the baffle is cancelled.
In the above-described method, there is a problem in that it is necessary to provide the baffle, the necessity of which is low in terms of transport of the sheet, so that the number of components increases.
Further, in a case where a portion (in this case, the recorded portion) of the sheet is nipped by the baffle, it is necessary to completely stop transport of the sheet. Also, in a case where cutting of the sheet has been completed, after nipping of the recorded portion by the baffle is cancelled, a transport section such as a roller for discharge is made to be driven in order to discharge the recorded portion. That is, while the recorded portion is nipped by the baffle, it is not possible to drive a discharge section in order to discharge the recorded portion. For this reason, in the recording apparatus having a sheet cutting function, there is room for improvement in terms of improvement of the discharge speed of the portion cut from the sheet.